callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Removal of the M60 from list Since the M60 was only shown in a flashback to CoD4, I will remove it from the list. If you disagree, do not re-add it to the list, just say so right here. Imrlybord7 00:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) This would be the correct move if the "Flashback" seen in the trailer is a copy of the scene from CoD4, but if its a remake of the scene in CoD4 (which is very, very unlikely) then it should be left on the list as possible. But we dont have any way of knowing which is which so ill go with the most likely one, so i guess until we see more footage, keep it off the list. --CptJackHouse 07:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I actually think I saw it on the kill ticker for the MW2 multiplayer video. I have a picture on Archive 3 near the bottom, I think. Subtitile 36. That's the M240. And the trailer scene was not a remake, it was a copy. You could tell by the graphics. Imrlybord7 05:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Title I see it's changed. Who moved it???? CoD4 08:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rs4life07 did. Thanks a lot!! Prestige sold out in Australia. I was talking to some of my mates at EB Games and they have said that all orders have been filled up. Anyone else see this happening? Outlaw 2-5 10:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :As the ONLY store in the UK selling the Prestige Edition is HMV, I'm pretty sure they have sold out. Zombie Mode I think that Infinity Ward is trying to keep it quiet but I think they are going to continue the Zombie mode into MW2. And there is real reason for this rumour. --DrRichtofen 19:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Why do you say that? Darkman 4 19:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, see on the Article page, watch the teaser trailer video very carefully. And if you can't find it then I'll upload a pic and post it (and tell you the time it appears). --DrRichtofen 19:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to see the picture. Darkman 4 19:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :never mind. I haven't played MW before (started on waw) so I didn't know about the teddy in it. Well it's in the trailer and I assosiated it with the zombies and the mystery box. Oh well, we can live in hope. --DrRichtofen 19:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::That teddy bear model has been in the CoD series since CoD2. :O Darkman 4 20:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::HA! Ignorance! The teddy bear has been an ominous easter egg from "da" BEGINNING. I have in game proof, if you want to get all sorts of crazy. Or you could look at the page. 20:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I heavily doubt there will be a Zombie Mode. Infinity Ward has nothing to do with Treyarch. Str Devil53 20:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I think Special Forces will suffice. Sounds more appealing to me and seems to be more dynamic than shooting limitless waves of zombies. Yes, Nazi Zombies was pretty fun, but how many zombie games are already out there? Left 4 Dead, Resident Evil, and so on. IGN has a pretty good article about zombies in games; you may want to check that out. Besides, do you really want Infinity Ward copying Treyarch? Chief z 01:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) More Teams Yesterday I read from the Official PlayStation Magazine:Australia That when Playing the demo, said Vince Zampella said there would be SAS,Rangers,CIA,and Delta Force. Kevinsux909 04:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ...Thank you so much. 04:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC)